It Began With the End
by Halpert-fan
Summary: Haruhi didn't know what to do. It had been three years since she had broken the vase, three years since she had become a host- and he still didn't know. With his graduation so close, she wondered if it was even worth the trouble to let him know :TamaxHaru


**Note from the Author:** Okay, it's not the greatest fanfic in the entire world, but I did my best. It's really my first official story, and I have to say, these are a LOT harder to write than a first person POV! I congratulate and honor anyone who can write a decent fanfic! (I guess that's most of this website, huh...) But I love the Haruhi/Tamaki pairing in Host Club, so I had to try it. I tried sticking to what the characters would actually _do _which means what they say may not be as like the characters as it could be. Oh well! Hope you enjoy it all the same!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters, no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

"It's not as though I wasn't sad when Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated, but there's something about this year that hurts even worse. I have an idea of why, but I don't want to admit it.

"I mean…I've been counting down the days since the start of the year. It's not like me…but I can't help it. I just…I'm going to miss him…and I can't help but wonder if he'll miss me too. I want to ask him, but I don't have the courage. I guess I'm not ready yet. I think I'll just wait until the actual day of graduation to ask him.

"I think I'll tell him everything." Haruhi sighed as she finished telling her school mother what had been sitting in her mind for months.

"Honestly, I don't think it's a smart choice to wait," Kyouya informed, adjusting his glasses, as was required of his trademark "scholarly" look. Haruhi could only sigh again. He was probably right. But then again, when was he ever wrong?

"You say you've been waiting for the entire year, right?" he went on, "If you wait any longer, you'll just give up. That's just human nature."

"But…" Haruhi had never been good at providing a strong argument, "Well, you know…"

"Actually, you're mistaken. I don't know." Haruhi shot him an agitated look. She knew Kyouya better than that. Two years of his perfect, logical reasoning, he had to have known her answer before she did. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"What if I just end up humiliating myself?" Haruhi mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her, but not audible enough to diminish her pride entirely. Somehow, as long as you said something reluctantly, it was less "scarring."

"I don't think you'll find a problem with that," he said with a smirk, opening the notebook he had held onto for two years and beginning to scribble down statistics that would have appeared as gibberish to anyone other than himself.

"You wouldn't know!" Haruhi snapped, "You're not the one trying to confess here!"

"I should hope not." Once again, Haruhi had failed to prove her point. She wondered how her mother could have been such a successful lawyer…Haruhi obviously didn't have her mother's charismatic genes.

The two stood in the empty music room for a moment longer before Haruhi just had to know…

"What exactly do you _do _in that notebook?" she asked with genuine curiosity, "I mean, I know you make predictions and that sort of thing, but really- how many times can you determine future profit? It just doesn't make sense."

"You're wrong," Kyouya blatantly corrected, "Determining the income of the club changes each day depending on what we've earned for the most recent session. I can make accurate predictions for approximately the next five years. But that's hardly necessary."

"I guess so…" Haruhi hated the taste the words left in her mouth. There was no way the Host Club could keep going after four members had graduated. It had been so different, emptier, when Hunny and Mori had graduated. How could things even be close to normal when the two who ran the club graduated as well? Not only would they only have three members, but they would have lost the mother and father of their school family.

"We'd only have the kids…" Haruhi said silently to herself.

"Huh?" Kyouya asked, only half caring about what she had said. Haruhi shot back to reality and waved a hand.

"Nothing."

* * *

Only three days left. That's all she had. Three days to say it. It's all Haruhi could think about. How to say it. When to say it. If she even should…

"Haruhi!" a childish yet mature voice whined behind her. Haruhi turned around only to be entirely shut down, becoming even more depressed than she had just been. Tamaki was running to catch up with her. As usual, a pathetic look of worried, father-like feelings plastered to his face.

"Haruhi, you've seemed so distant lately. I've been calling your name for five whole minutes in hope that you would leave your world of inner fantasy and acknowledge your father, but no…" Tamaki sunk to the floor, "Daddy is treated so cruelly…." He sniffed twice, leaving Haruhi to stand next to him awkwardly, before standing back up- the look of concern coming back to his face.

"Haruhi, tell me the truth," he began severely, "Have you been thinking of Hikaru again?" The drama returned to his voice. "Oh why me?! My children are so incestuous!" Tamaki could never release the distress he had felt when Hikaru opened up to the club about his feelings for Haruhi. He had always believed Haruhi to have returned those feelings, without really bothering to ask her. Haruhi sighed.

"I've been telling you for months, senpai," she tried to say kindly, "I do not, have not, and will not like Hikaru. All right?" Tamaki stared at her with teary eyes, waiting for her to say "Haha! Just kidding! I really do!" but, of course, she wasn't going to say anything of the sort.

Almost three minutes passed.

"Are you happy then?" Tamaki asked childishly, still staring blankly at his "daughter."

"Sure," Haruhi comforted and continued walking away. She really should have already been gone. There was a sale ending in two hours and Haruhi couldn't afford to miss it. As she walked brusquely to the gate, she heard Tamaki yell, "I don't believe you!" From the over drama in his voice, he was probably standing as though ready for some battle that would never come.

Haruhi only waved without looking back as though to say "Sorry, but I'm leaving now." Then she heard it. Sadly enough, she heard it.

Kyouya's voice.

Those obnoxious little words.

"_If you wait any longer, you'll just give up."_

_Kyouya, you bastard…_Haruhi thought in frustration. With each step, his advice echoed louder and louder, until she just stopped walking. Angrily, she whipped around. Tamaki had still been yelling and released a slightly feminine squeal, contracting his arms, when he saw the rage in Haruhi's eyes- worried that he had invoked the burning hatred radiating from her aura.

Haruhi stormed over to Tamaki and looked at him directly in his worried eyes, cutting into them with her angry stare. For about for minutes, it continued. It was Tamaki who finally broke the silence, as well as broke the stare-down. He turned away in distress.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so annoying that I interrupted your leaving this prestigious academy! In punishment, I shall remain silent until the last day of school! I will refuse to speak for any reason whatsoever! No matter how important it may-"

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki looked at her again with his teary puppy eyes, believing forgiveness was out of the question.

"Why am I doing this?!" Haruhi yelled to herself before redirecting her attention to her senior, "I don't want you to graduate!" She hadn't been able to say it…Only half of it. At least she was going in that general direction.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Say something, dammit!" Haruhi ordered. Tamaki jumped a little.

"I don't really want to graduate either?" he let out. It was obvious it was the first thing that had come to his head.

Silence.

More silence.

You get the point…

"I'll miss the Host Club too, but is there really any reason for you to be yelling at your father like-"

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki jumped again, except saying quietly "Not again," in a rather worried voice, this time.

"I won't miss the Host Club!" Haruhi yelled. She waited a minute to calm down, but even when she was ready to speak again, her words came out a little harsh. "I'll miss _you_." Tamaki left his childishly tense position and stood up straight, looking down at Haruhi (whose face was directed at her feet) almost in shock.

"I mean, sure, I'll miss the club," Haruhi continued, the anger in her voice completely vanished, and slowly being replaced with sadness, "But…but I'll miss you the most…I don't want you to go." Tamaki continued to stare. It was making Haruhi feel a little uncomfortable. She was probably right. He thought she was an idiot…She never should have said anything. And yet, she continued anyway. She looked back up, somehow gaining enough courage to meet Tamaki's astonished eyes.

"I can live without the club, but I don't know how long I can go without you," Haruhi finished, strength rising in her voice. With a deep breath, she turned around again. She had said what she wanted to say. But her step was cut short. Tamaki had grabbed her hand.

"Me neither," he said softly with a smile. He then released her hand, letting his fingers slide gently across her palm. The two stood there for only a brief second- Haruhi slightly amazed, Tamaki rather relieved -and he walked away. Haruhi was left only to watch her senior walk back from the way he had came, in the direction of the music room no. 3, (unable to see Tamaki's relieved and shaky smile) realizing why he was the number one host. The happiness broke out on her face. She couldn't resist it. Feeling her entire body trembling slightly she finally left the school grounds.


End file.
